


You want Some of this....

by BatBrainss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Smacking, Gay Sex, Hairy, Kinky, M/M, Sex, Sexual Intercourse, Sexy, Thor - Freeform, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor on top, Top Thor, You on bottom, butt play, butt plug, buttocks, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: Thor is horny and wants to f*ck you.......Request from someones comment on my fanfic~ It is Thor x Male reader. Hope ya like it~~





	

So you are in your bed.....you are reading a book, it is a good book. It is about how Loki destroyyed the world, and, was ok with it. "Wow I hope he dosent destroy the world....." Suddenly Thor broke the wall!!!!!! "Thor!!!!......What are you doing here..." "I am here....you need a lesson....a BIG lesson...."  
You are confused, like what, I was just reading, in bed?!??! Thor walks up to you and pulls down his pants, the d*ck rolls out....oh now you know....his going to teach you some MANNERS.....  
"Ohhhh.....baby....what" "Shut up you talk to much." Thor grabbed you and puts you on the bed on your belly, your butt is out of you're pants. Thor grabs, your butt checks and slides them a part....you are all expozed....your butt is hairy but not as hairy as Thors....."Hear let me give you a HAND..." Thor puts his big d*ck in your butt!!!!  
"Ohhhhhh....yeah....mmmm" You moan and groan and Thor is groaning too, youre both sweaty. Thor is singing you a viking song about f*cking peoples b*tts....He can really sing.....Then he THRUSTS....In and OUT!!!  
"MMMMM OH YEAH.....F*CK......OH YEAHHH THOR.....OHHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" You are about to cum but Thor has plans, well different plans. He turns you upside down and then pulls of his pants, his big buttt is in your face agin. "Lick it" he breads in your face. "Yes sir" And you stick youre tongue out, and lick, his, shiny b*tthole. Thor is moaning HARD....his big p*nis is hanging around, swinging.....You are watching it, hypnotizzed....Then it smacks your face!!!  
"OWWW!!!!!!" "Oh.....sorry Baby....." Thor dirrects his P*nis at your face...then pees all over you!!!!! You lick it off, "Mmmmm Good", it tastes good in your mouth, like it a lot, in the mouth. You Smack Thors bum and he moans and jumps, it scarred him. Then he pulls out a Dildo....oh you didnt know he Had one of "Those"!!!!!  
"Im going to put it up your *ss..." Thor moans in your ear, you nod and let him... Thor puts the dildo in your butt and puts it in deep, you moan...you feel it in your stomach!!!!!! Thor grins and kisses you....its wet and taste like beer and cheese.....Thors favorite food, so you, play with the dildo in your hands and put it up Thor's butt....Thor is moaning, I can hear it loud in my ears. Then you decide to really F*CK HIM.....  
"Thor....baby....let me take the dildo...." You take it from Thor and shove it deep in his bum.....He is moaning....you lick his d*ck and thrust in harder.....He groans....And you both CUM at the same time...  
"Oh...yeah....." Thor moans and he is still erect. I was too.  
"Lets do it again....." You say it slowly too.  
You f*ck one morre time....you use a c*ck ring and a v*brator....their is cum everywhere.....and then you both go to sleep...you have to fight Loki....but after you sleep and think about all the s*x you had....  
"Oh my god thor where are you!!!" Tony says and comes in the room, he sees you on the bed??!???!?!? LOL


End file.
